


Charadise

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Chara, CHARA LOVERS YOU WILL LOVE THIS, CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!, Chara Being An Asshole, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Is Dead, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara Protection Squad, Chara Redemption, Chara Swearing, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Chara-centric, Charadise, Cute Chara, Demon Chara, Evil Chara, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Formerly Charatale now Charadise, Gender-Neutral Chara, IT'S THE AU CROSSOVER NOBODY ASKED FOR AND I LOVE IT!, IT'S THE CHARA APOCALYPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!, It's called Chibitale, Knives, Male Chara, Multi, Nice Chara, Older Chara, POV Chara, Soft Chara, THE TAGS ARE ON FIRE!, TOO MANY CHARAS, This au only has Chara, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THIS MANY CHARAS IN ONE PLACE EVER AGAIN, You are Chara of a new au, You are chibi, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: What do you get when a multiversal event creates one gigantic universe for all the first fallen childs across the multiverse? A massive crossover between every Chara ever as they meet each other and battle enemies together. You are Chibi Chara of Chibitale and you get invited to this universe. What will happen next?





	1. The Charaggeddon

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to write this Au

Once upon a time there was the Multiverse.

Full of interesting AUs.

But one day an event happened that changed the Multiverse.

This was Charaggeddon.

An event that created the perfect universe for everybody's favorite first fallen child.

The event started when the amount of Charas in the multiverse began to skyrocket.

Suddenly a wave of chocolate knives washed over the Multiverse.

The wave was massive and drew Charas to a blank AU.

The resulting energy of all those Charas created a literal paradise for all the Charas in the multiverse.

A hub had been born for all the first fallen children in the multiverse.

Meanwhile many years later a new AU was birthed.

This was your own AU.

Chibitale.

Everybody except Frisk was Chibi.

You went through the underground only once with Frisk.

After your ending you regained your body.

And found an invitation in your mailbox.

Greetings! Chibi Chara! You have been invited to Charadise!

All you could think was "What the fuck?"


	2. Invitations and meeting your group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter Charadise and meet Classic Chara you also meet the other Charas in your group

You were going to throw the invitation away but then you caught the word chocolate on the paper and resolved to keep reading.

"In order to get to Charadise just think of this place you'll be teleported there almost instantly"

You thought of wanting to go there and POOF! You stood at these big heavy gates where there was a sign that said CHARADISE ONLY FOR CHARAS.

You barely could reach the doorbell being you know very short but you eventually got it and it let out a Ding Dong! the door opened revealing a knee.

You looked up to see it was another Chara but they didn't see you so you poked their knee and they looked down to see you standing there. They said "You're the shortest Chara to come yet" You said "I'm not surprised"

They introduced themselves as "Regular" You said "My name is Chibi" They said "Greetings Chibi if you would follow me we'll pair you up with a group of Charas" You nodded and Regular led you through the gates as you took in your surroundings.

There was chocolate and knives everywhere which made you excited as Regular led you into a building. Regular said "Ready to meet your new group? You nodded as Regular opened the next door which was filled with a group of Chara all of course taller than you.

Regular led you inside as they said "Greetings everybody I bring you the last member in your group and probably the shortest Chara in existence Chibi!" You said "Greetings everybody i'm Chibi i know how hard it must be for you to-"

You were immediately picked up by a Chara who said "You are the most adorable Chara i've ever seen" and it wasn't long before everybody took turns awing at how cute you were but Regular said "This building will be your home from here we are going to send you out on missions from here"

You said "Lets introduce everybody" The first Chara to step forth was the one that picked you up and she said "Hi i'm Opposite!" You agreed with her she seemed to be opposite from you and everybody else.

The next Chara was one dressed in a green and yellow star covered sweater and introduced herself as "Starry" Next was an Chara who seemed a lot shyer and timid than everyone else and introduced herself as "Fallen"

The next Chara was cool to look at they had a red liquid pouring down from their eyes and introduced themselves as "Sickness" Finally a Chara wearing a hoodie like Sans introduced herself as "Shifty"

Regular said "Now that we're all introduced let me show you to your rooms and she led everybody through the building to a set of rooms one for each of you and said "Each of your rooms has been fitted to your design and needs so enjoy anyway enjoy your new life here" and they left.


	3. Your Room and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore your room and your group does some training.

You watched the rest of the group head into their rooms and then you went back and forth trying to find it until your mouth dropped open. It was an honest to Asgore door your size!

You opened it finding all your stuff inside and finding that this room was custom made for you. There was a huge basket of chocolate on the dining table so you walked over to it and examined it finding a card with the basket.

It said "Greetings Chibi Chara we present you with this free basket of chocolate as a gift" You said "Fuck yes" and took a chocolate bar out then you started eating it.

It was delicious and you smiled as you slipped the last of it into your mouth and swallowed. Your room was painted green and yellow and there was a poster of a knife on your wall.

Suddenly there was a knock on your door and you opened it to see Shifty's head as she said "We're going to train now" you nodded and Shifty stepped away from the door as you opened the door to stare up at the rest of the Charas waiting for you.

You said "Lets go" but Opposite blocked your path and asked "Should you be training? You are so little you could get hurt"

You growled and your eyes pulsed red as your fingers sharped into razor sharp knives and you said "1 W4NT 70U T0 SHUT Y0UR M0UTH N0W 8EFORE 1 RIP 70U T0 P1ECES"

Your face did not make the traditional melty face instead your eyes were pulsing red and your mouth had filled with sharp knife teeth. Opposite backed off as you returned to normal and said "Just because i'm small doesn't mean I'm any less a Chara" and everybody clapped as you bowed and said "Thank you everybody"

After that Opposite moved away from you seeing that you were actually legit as a Chara. You and everybody kept walking until you entered the training room. Where a Chara that was black and had red eyes was waiting when you and the group approached.

They said "I'm Glitch your instructor today we are going to test your abilities" They hit a lever and dummies were dropped in front of you. You let your magic transform your body as your hands turned into knives, Your eyes glowed dark red, and your mouth filled with sharp knives.

You climbed the dummy being that you were small and began ripping it apart with your knife hands and teeth. Before long your dummy was utterly destroyed.

You looked around and saw Opposite wielding a stick not a knife so you went over to them and asked "Are you a Frisk in disguise? Opposite said "I'm Underswap Chara which means i'm more like Frisk but I'm still a Chara"

You nodded and said "Well i'm sorry I snapped at you but it's really hard to get respect when someone's calling you cute" Opposite nodded and finished their dummy off.


	4. Lunchtime and Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have lunch and make some new friends. Also some adorable moments between Chibi and Opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure many a people are confused by the names. from now on I will input a legend of which charas are which in each chapter
> 
> Opposite - Underswap Chara  
> Starry - Outertale Chara  
> Sickness - Undersun Chara (It's a au i created!)  
> Shifty - StoryShift Chara  
> Regular - Original Chara  
> Fallen - Underfell Chara  
> Biggie - Undergigantic (Another au by yours truly!)  
> Subbie - Swapfell Chara

After training you were led to a cafeteria full of other Charas as you sat next to the biggest Chara you've ever seen and Fallen who looked quite nervous around the huge Chara as she being a adult chara said "Greetings! I'm Biggie and you guys are?" You introduced yourself as Chibi and Fallen as well.. Fallen.

You asked "You are hugeeee how'd you get so big?" Biggie giggled and said "I'd much rather be small like you sometimes" You couldn't even imagine being that big.

Suddenly footsteps alerted the three of you to another Chara who looked a lot like Fallen except this Chara had a collar around their neck and the words "PROPERTY OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BLUEBERRY" scoffing at the collar you said "Ummm greetings?"

They sat down next to Biggie on the other side and said "H-hi all the tables were taken. I hope you don't mind me sitting here. I'm Subbie" The rest of you introduced yourselves and then proceeded to talk about your aus. Biggie's being the most interesting as she recounted the fact that in her au eating monsters was what caused a human to gain LV.

You found the thought of eating someone.... extremely appealing for some reason. Subbie was next to talk recounting about how her monster friends were all a bunch of dicks until they met her. You were next and were about to recount your au's story when suddenly you found yourself lifted up by a soft pair of hands and placed in someone's lap.

You nearly blushed when you saw that it was indeed who you thought it was. Opposite held you in her lap blushing as you blushed before hiding it and saying "Why did you put me in your lap?" Still blushing hard they replied "Ummm I wanted to sit at a table but I couldn't find a seat so I kinda figured i'd sit with you"

You shrugged and said "Whatever I don't care just don't touch me too much" You blushed internally at the thought of them kissing you. They nodded and sat as you all ate your lunch. Before long you all had finished eating and stood up bidding each other with Opposite holding you against their chest which made you blush heavily as you waved goodbye before being carried away by Opposite followed by Fallen.

You said "Alright you can put me down now" Opposite looked like they wanted to argue but placed you down on the floor before you said "Bye guys" and left to go into your room. Several hours later you had played a ton of video games and were about to play Lego Worlds when there was a knock on your door.

Getting up from your couch you opened the door to see the familiar shoes of Opposite who bent down and asked "Hey Chibi um would y-you like to color a little with me?" Their face was bright red as they asked. You blushed a little before saying "Uhhhh n-not now how about after dinner though?"

Opposite said "o-ok see you at d-dinner then" they turned as you closed the door and you could hear their footsteps run away quickly as you sighed in relief. However when you went to go play you found yourself unable to think about anything but Opposite and how cute they were.

_"Why am I thinking of them this way? why did I blush at the thought of them kissing me?"_ You thought utterly confused by your feelings as you sat there contemplating your feelings.

You did this  until there was another knock on the door and you went up to answer it finding that it was Subbie who said "Umm hi there Chibi right?" you nodded and asked what they needed. "Umm well follow me" You were confused but followed them as they went out the door.


End file.
